I don't believe in Santa
by Silver Cream
Summary: Kagura doesn't believe in Santa, since she doesn't get any present from that useless old man in red. One-shot. OkiKagu with hints of other pairing.


**YEAH! I made a fanfiction of Gintama just on time for Christmas! Oh, and this is my first time writing OkiKagu, so go easy on me. This is connected to another two stories.**

**WARNING:**** Okita somewhat blushing, may crush some people's dream of Santa, Kondo being a gorilla (monkey?)**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Gintama, though I wish I could...**

**Enojoy reading!**

* * *

**_I don't believe in Santa_**

'Merry Christmas!' would be what a child would do as soon as they wake up on this very day. Why? It's because it's the 25th of December, or as well know, Christmas. As the children rushes out of their room shouting 'Merry Christmas' to their parents, they would then run to the big decorated tree in the hall. Smiling at the neatly wrapped box under the tree smiling before ripping off the wrapper. When they open it, their faces would be filled with smile as it was something they wanted for a present. Turning around, they would tell their parents "mummy, daddy. Look at this! Santa knew what I wanted!" That's the normal way all children would act. Uh-huh. But let me say something, SANTA DOESN'T EXIST! So there, I'll crush all you little boys and girls dream about that old fat man dress in red with a white beard saying 'hohoho...'

"K-kagura...why are you narrating that?" Shinpachi asked as he opened the closet door where the young Yatp clan girl covered herself under her futon. She grumbled softly under the the futon, irritated that the useless four eyes had to destroy her narration about the old fat man while she crushes those brat's little dream about him.

"Shut up, you useless four eye's virgin." Kagura shouted as she threw the blanket at him. While Shinpachi was struggling to get it off, she jumped out of the closet and kicked him down onto the floor. Slow moaning of pain could be heard from under that blanket. "I bet you still believe in that fat useless old man in red, who goes 'hohoho' every Christmas. Uh-huh?" She says in disgust as she spat saliva at the side of the wall.

"Grr...Don't call me virgin. And no, I don't believe in Santa...until I was fifteen..." Shinpachi said as he took the blanket off him, mumbling softly at 'until I was fifteen' part. He always thought Santa existed as he always got presents every Christmas. But he found out when he was fifteen that it was his sister who place those presents under the tree, making it seem like Santa existed. That was the most horrible shock for him, but he recovered when he thought about his sister who saved up money just to buy him a present each Christmas after his father's death.

"Oi oi oi...don't shout so early in the morning when I'm asleep." The natural perm silver hair adult grumbled as he opened his room's sliding door. Hissing about how the two brats destroyed his dream of having parfait served to him by the all so beautiful Ketsuno Ana. He let out a sigh as he went back to his room.

The door bell rang when Kagura headed to the toilet. She walked up the the front door of the Yorozuya Gin-chan and opened it. There was a big present box at the very door step. Kagura blinked a few times, rubbing her eyes wondering if this was a dream. However, the present was still there. She walked closer, inspecting and checking who it was from, and to whom this was for.

Shinpachi shouted from inside, asking Kagura who it was, only to receive no reply. He went out and saw Kagura looking at the big present box at the door step. "K-kagura...is that a..." He stammered not believing his eyes. Kagura nodded her head slowly. "Who is it for?" he asked, secretly hoping that it was for him.

"Fufufu...Isn't it obvious? It's for me from Santa." She chortled. Shinpachi was speechless, only staring at her. Did she just agree with him earlier that Santa didn't exist, and that he was only some fat old man dressed in red? However, now she was saying that it was from Santa?

"It's not for you brats! It's for Gin-san." a voice suddenly said, a voice that was too familiar to both to be mistaken. It had to be that stalker, Sarutobi Ayame. "It's a present from a beautiful lady for the charming Gin-san. He can do anything he wants with me- not I meant the present." the voice said dreamly.

"Sa-chan-san...it's you...isn't it..." Shinpachi asks the box. Even though he knew the answer, he felt the need to reconfirm. Who wouldn't be able to figure out who was in the box when she stalked the silver hair adult like some sort of rare item? Kagura shot Shinpachi the 'this box is annoying. Can I throw it?' look and Shinpachi nodded wisely.

"It's not Sa-chan. It's a present box, for- eh? Why am I looking at the roof? Wait...don-" Sa-chan said as she poked her head out of the box which was being lifted up. She screamed when Kagura threw as far as any Yato clans being could. Kagura then clapped her hand together, cleaning off the 'dirt' while Shinpachi gave her a thumbs up before returning to the kitchen.

ooooo

When Kagura finished herr breakfast, she left the house and brought Sadaharu out for his walk through the Kabuki District streets. While passing the park, she saw Madao who was covered in a pile snow at the park sitting in a box as he talked to a dog near him. She shaked her head in pity, reminding herself that she would never want to grow up as an useless old man as she continued to walk on. The park was pretty empty, other than Madao sitting at the far end.

"Heh...Children are all staying at home enjoying the gifts from that fake useless old man dressed in red. Not like me, I'm more grown up than they are. Right Sadaharu?" She pats Sadaharu who woofed back agreement. Kagura then chewed on a sukonbu as she looked up at the sky, which was suddenly more blocked. She looked forward to see who it was and saw a Gorilla. "Oh, there's a gorilla here." She mumbles to herself flatly as she started searched through her pocket, finding for something.

"Oi, who do you think you are calling our commander a gorilla." a sudden black haired adult appeared from behind Kondo. Kagura ignores Hijikata and found what she was finding for in her pocket. She took out a banana and waved it infront of Kondo, making sounds of _'nsknsk' _as if trying to attract a wild cat on the street to come closer.

"Oi! Did you hear what I just said! And Kondo-san, don't just take that banana!" He shouts at Kagura and Kondo, who willingly took the banana and was ate it as if nothing happened. Hijikate sighed as he pulled out a cigarette out and lighted it. Why couldn't they bump into the glasses boy instead of this China girl.

"China." A voice from behind Hijikata said. "You shouldn't treat our Commander like this, you'll ruin the Shinsengumi's name." the light brown hair teen said as he took a banana and waved it infront of Kondo, just like how Kagura did. Hijikata smacked Okita's head, snapping at the ignorance of them both.

"Ma...don't fred about the details." Kondo said while he continued to chew onto the banana that Okita had just given him. "We're not here to pick a fight." He continued as he turned to Okita, asking for more banana as his one were more sweeter than the one Kagura had given him, which looked brown instead of yellow.

"Kondo-san, I don't think their listening to you." Hijikata sighs, pointing at both Kagura and Okita who were busy hissing at each other as if anyone of them could launch an attack at the other one at any moment. "That's why I said we shouldn't bring Okita along." Kondo warns Okita, repeating that they weren't here to pick a fight.

"Anyway, we're here to give you, worker of the Yorozuya an invitation to a party held by the Shinsengumi." Kondo chirps happily after he manage to stop Okita from picking a fight with Kagura. He pulled out a card out from his uniform and held it out waiting for Kagura to take it. However, the young Yato clan girl didn't take the card but stare at Kondo-san flatly. As if to say 'huh?'.

"Why should we go to the party held by you tax revenue robbers." she said as she continued to chew on her sukonbu, coping what Gintoki usually call the Shinsengumi. Gintoki always said that the Shinsengumi only know how to rob them of their money, saying it's tax for the Shinsengumi protecting the peace of Edo. However all the Shinsengumi did was slack on their duty and are money sucking pest.

"Yeah, why must we invite this China girl along? I don't mind if it's danna and the useless four eyes. But if China comes, wouldn't all the food be gone?." Okita said smirking as he looked at Kagura. She looked at him, smiling a gentle lady-like smile at what he said, which threw both Hijikata and Okita off. She could smile like that? She stood up slowly, like how rich ladies would, as she approach Okita, still smiling with fluffy flowery scene behind her.

"What did you say eh?" She growls suddenly as she grabbed Okita's collar. Okita sighed feeling more comfortable at seeing china angry other than all smiley smiley. He place his hand on his sword, showing that if it was a fight she wants, it's a fight he'll give. Hijikata looked at both the brats and sighed. That is why he told Kondo that they shouldn't bring Okita along.

"There'll be a bunch of free food. You don't even need to pay a single yen for anything." Hijikata retorts to this final wide card, not wanting a fight on this day, and also because he was desperate to apologize. Kagura let go of Okita's collar upon hearing it, walked up to Kondo with her hands out requesting for the card.

Kondo passed the card to her and she thanked the gorilla before shotting Okita a bloody look, as if to say they'll continue this tonight. She waved and jumped onto Sadaharu and rode off. "Oh! Don't forget to bring Otae-san along!" Kondo shouted after Kagura, who returned the answer by throwing another brown-blackish thing onto the ground.

ooooo

"But who knew Kondo-san would be kind enough to invite us over for a Christmas party? It's a pity sister couldn't come since she's going to the party Kyuubei invited her to" Shinpachi smiled happily as he walked down the street together with Kagura and Gintoki. Gintoki on the other hand, seemed unhappy.

Kagura hummed happily as she was in an extreme good mood. Today was the day she could eat as much food as she want. Other than rice and egg, rice and egg, rice and tea, lastly rice and egg again. Not only was the food making her happy but also because she would be able to kick that sadist butt today, showing whose the boss between the two.

"Gin-san, why the long face? We're getting free food today, not forgetting it means sake for you. Shouldn't you be glad?" Shinpachi asked, catching Kagura's attention. Now that Shinpachi mention, Gintoki was like this ever since she returned to the Yorozuya saying that they were invited to the party held by the Shinsengumi. Gintoki's first reaction was 'WHAT!' and then disagree in going. But after both Kagura and Shinpachi's begging (mostly filled with Kagura punching Gintoki while 'begging'), he finally gave in coughing with tears flowing out of his eyes.

"Huh? N-nothing..." Gintoki stammered softly. "But what about puttsusan, why are you bringing all those container for?" the silver haired adult asks, trying to change the subject. Shinpachi raised his right hand which held onto the plastic bag which was filled with containers. Shinpachi smiles to himself proudly.

"What's it for other than storing food?" he said. Both Kagura and Gintoki could only stare at him, the way he acted was as if he was a house-wife who had little money for buying food. Therefore brought containers to store food whenever anyone was giving food away.

"You know..." Gintoki suddenly said, looking alittle pale, after they walked alittle further. Kagura looked at him and ask if he was alright. "Gin-chan feels alittle sick...so Gin-chan should go back. Party might make Gin-chan feel more sick." He said, staying still at where he stopped. From how Kagura looked at it, it seemed as if Gin-chan really didn't want to go to the party at all.

"Hmm...so the boss of Yorozuya is feeling sick now isn't he?" a sudden low voice said, making all three of them jump alittle back. It was Hijikata, who wasn't far from where they were, meaning he heard what Gintoki had just said. He was still in dress in his Shinsengumi uniform, smoking a cigarette. He then blew the smoke into the air and stares at Gintoki. "If your not feeling well, you may stay over at the barracks today." He said as a small but faint smirk could be seen.

"On second thought, it could be from the lack of sugar." the silver haired man laughed as he patt both Kagura and Shinpachi's asking if that's possible. Both nodded their head not understanding what came over their boss. Something had to have happened to both Gin-chan and Hijikata was what Kagura thought. Before she was able to figure what's wrong, she saw the prince of sadist not so far away.

Today, they settle the battle.

ooooo

"Ehh...Otae-san didn't come?" A loud voice boomed through the area in disappointment upon hearing the news from Shinpachi. About how that Kyuubei girl/boy beat him to it, now he couldn't celebrate Christmas with Otae-san. Shinpachi lets out a flat laugh while Gintoki and Kagura tried to cheer up Kondo by waving banana infront of him. Gintoki saying "Cheer up gorilla. Gorilla and a human weren't meant for each other. Just like in the show King Kxxg."

And Kagura saying "Uh-huh. In the end, King Kxxg just dies. So you better find another gorilla instead of human if you want to live." Therefore, making the gorill- Kondo cry a pool of a heart-broken tragedy.

During the party, Kagura participated in the 'Who can eat the most' competition which she tried to make Sougo participate but failed. Shinpachi on the other hand, was talking to Yamazaki and laughing, while his hands were packing the food away. With him planing to heat them up at the Yorozuya for snacks or meal.

Gintoki was able to replace his lack of sugar, and was about to have his third parfait which was covered in mayonnaise. Earning him a fight with the mayo freak who did this to the poor melon parfait. When Kagura was still eatting her 40th bowl of unagi rice, she was claimed to be champion as no one else were able to eat anymore.

While Kagura was eating her black pepper beef and rice she was stopped by Okita, who told her it was time. She stared at him and place her chopstick down on the table, telling him to lead the way, and that one way or another, she was going to win kicking his butt. Okita only just snorted at what she said and walked one, pissed her off.

ooooo

It was dark, with soft sounds of laughing from the warmer inside filling her senses. Kagura tied her scarf around her neck, and some part to cover her mouth, tightly as the air was chilling. She looked at Okita who was stood before her eyes, feeling more and more pissed at him with each passing seconds. Why was she pissed at him? Simple, a fight wasn't a fight if one party had a weapon, while the other didn't.

Yes, she was holding onto her umbrella tightly, but the sadistic teen was just standing there as if to mock her. As if to say that he could beat her even without the help of his katana. Earlier on he asked her to wait out there in the garden as he forgot to bring his katana, and headed back into his room. When he returned back, the only different was him having his red eye mask resting on his hair.

"Oi...you said you were going to get your katana. So why are you back with only that red eye mask with the stupid looking eye, eh?" Kagura scowls feeling annoyed build up. She waited out here, in the cold, for more than thirty minute while he went to get his katana. But all he did was to return with that eye mask, the one he used for a nap?

"I couldn't find my katana despite searching through my whole room. And I somehow fell asleep" the light-brown haired teen lied to her while his yawn formed small puff of water vapor in the air. Kagura stared at him. While he left her out in the cold, with the tempting scent of food, he was in his room sleeping?

"How could you leave a lady like me in the cold while you get a nice nap in the warm room! Don't you have some guilt?" She snaps feeling like a fool for standing in this cold snowing night, freezing. Did he plan to make a fool out of her from the beginning? Angry, she bit her lips as she looked onto the ground. She felt like kicking him right into the wall.

"Nope, I don't have any guilt. After all, I'm the prince of sadist." Okita just replied flatly, making a vein at her temples snap. She glared at him angrily before letting out a sigh and walked away. She lost the will of fighting with him. After all, she was left freezing in this cold just for nothing. Warmth could be felt gripping onto her arm, as if telling her not to go. Kagura whirled around, preparing to scowl at that idiot, asking what he was trying to do. But she froze when he embraced her, hugged her.

"I didn't mean to leave you out here in the cold." he whispers in a low soft voice while he hugged her. His body felt so warm, a calming warmth. He hugged her tighter and whispered so softly like it was hard for him to say that word. "I'm...s-s-sorry..." Kagura's body tensed up. The prince of sadist...just apologized? Did she imagine those words coming out of his mouth?

"Wait!" She yelp as she pushed him away. "Did you hit your head? You did, didn't you? Or did you eat something wrong? Did you shit right?" She asked worriedly. He must have been injured somewhere. Otherwise, he wouldn't have apologized. He stared at Kagura, wondering if it was weird for him to apologize? Fine, maybe it is true he doesn't always apologized...okay, sure he doesn't apologized to anyone other than his sister and Kondo-san. But she didn't have to say it like he couldn't even apologize. He sighed as he took a red colored wrapped box out from his pocket.

He looked away from the confused girl as he handed the box to her. "For you. Merry Christmas." muttered while Kagura stared at him before it shank into her mind. Was he giving her a gift? When she took the present, she stared at it suspiciously, as if it might be a bomb,

"I think it's from Santa. He must have dropped it in my room while he was delivering the presents to everyone in the Shinsengumi." the light-brown haired teen muttered, still looked away from Kagura. She looked at the present again, seeing a tag which says 'For China'. She burst into laughter upon reading it. Okita was right, this gift was from Santa. A Santa which wasn't some useless fat old man who says 'hohoho'. But a Santa who wears a red eye mask, and screams 'Die Hijikata!'. A sadistic Santa.

"Then...please help me say thank you to this sadistic Santa for me" She tells him, smiling as she turned and went back in. He must have spent those thirty minutes searching for where he had place the present for her, panicking that he had might have lost it. "Thank you for being my Santa, Okita." she whispered under her breath.

~EXTRA~

The truth behind the thirty minute

"Ah, there it is." the sadistic teen mumbles to himself as he reached out to grab the box which was wrapped in red. Ten minute had past since he told china to wait out there while he get his katana for the fight. He place the present in his uniform and turned to grab his katana.

"Hmm...should I go back now?" he wonders himself while he studied his katana. He didn't really mind going back for the fight with china. However, he needs a perfect timing to give her the gift. Fighting wouldn't really give him a perfect opportunity to hand it over to her. Also, the present might be damaged after the fight.

Thinking of this, he place his katana back down onto the floor. What other choices does he have? Thinking of this, he yawned. Why did he have to worry about giving one gift to china? Couldn't he just give it to her just like how a normal person would? By throwing it their face? _No no no.. _he shook his head. A normal person wouldn't throw a gift into someone's face.

"This is annoying. Why don't I just leave her in the cold?" he said to himself as he yawned. He felt sleepy from his watch-duty earlier on from the day. He grabbed for his red eye masked and pulled it over his eyes. He'll just leave china in the cold and figure out the rest of how to give her the gift. _For now, I'll have a nap..._ he thought to himself as he drifted off into sleep.

_Meanwhile:_

The young Yato clan girl stood in the cold and stared at the snow. "..." she mumbled words that could not be heard to herself. She bended down, making a snow ball. She stared at it before throwing it at the wall. "WHAT'S TAKING HIM SO LONG!" she shouted angrily.

* * *

**Finish! This is connected to another two stories, which hopefully I WILL be able to finish before christmas ends...Anyway, were the characters too OOC? They were right? With Okita, prince of sadist being able to apologize and even blush! If they were, no I meant. Since they are, I apologize!**

***starts giving out a free Okita blushing plushy to those who read the story***


End file.
